A Twist in the Game
by Riality
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't really enjoying her summer, so when Fred Weasley sends her a strange letter, begging her to come to the Burrow, she accepts. But...is the reason Fred gave her the real reason he wants her there? AU to Sixth book.
1. Prologue

**A Twist in the Game **

**A/N:** This is my first fic that I have ever posted, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ummm...honestly, do you think I am J.K. Rowling? Get over it...I'm not. Harry Potter does not belong to me...tear 

**Prologue: **

Hermione Granger lay in her bed, staring at the dark and uninteresting ceiling. '_Yet another night in my life,_' she thought to herself. She waited for sleep to overcome her, but it did not. She scowled at the ceiling, as if it was the fault of the ceiling she could not drift off into unconciousness.

A tapping at her window ensued, which cause Hermione to jump. She quickly realized it was an owl and rushed over to let the it in. It was a rather awkward one, she saw as the large, feathery thing flew in. It was big, black, and scary-looking really, but the thing flew to a corner in the room and huddled there like a small child being laughed at in the playground. Hermione neared it slowly, only to almost step on the piece of parchment it had dropped a few feet away from itself.

Hermione picked up the letter, and with a weary glance at the strange owl, she unfolded the parchment.

_Hermione,_

I know this is very sudden and strange, as I am sure you would not be expecting to receive a letter from the likes of me, Fred Weasley. But I am at my wits end. George has left me here at the Burrow for his honeymoon and I have been making the attempt to spend some time with my family. But, Ron, the miserable git, will absolutely not shut up about how much he adores you! I am quite sure you are already aware of this, and if not, surprise! I've tried every prank, every single witty thing I could conjure up, but there is no relief! I am asking you to please be my salvation.  
  
'_Who does he think I am, Jesus? I believe that's blasphemy,_' She thought to herself and continued reading.

I_ am certain my Mum and Dad would be fine with you staying here, at the Burrow, and Harry is coming to stay also. I wasn't quite sure if you were coming this summer, but I could not bear any more of this! If you're here, Ron will shut up, for fear you'll find out (even though you know now) and I know it is a lot to ask, but please, please, for the sake of everyone else in this household, please, save us. I am sure it won't be too bad, Ron knows he has no chance...Well, unless of course, he does, which then, I would be thoroughly surprised, no offense..._

Fred Weasley 

_  
_"Well..." Hermione whispered to herself, "This is a bit odd...Fred owling me...Just to beg for me to come to the Burrow? Well, I thought I might get a break from Ron's advances...Ugh, I mine as well, it's better than my bleak life here..."

Hermione sat at her desk with a parchment and quill and began to write back to Fred. 

_Fred,_

Honestly, Ron and I are just friends and it is not changing. I suppose I will come, and as soon as possible, as I'm sure my parents won't mind. This is rather odd to receive a letter from you, you must be miserable. Well, I hope to see you soon, and please Fred, stay out of mischief.

Hermione  
  
She coaxed the big owl to her and handed it her letter. "Take this back to Fred please." She requested, then the owl quickly flew out her window and far away.

"This is going to be one hell of a summer," Hermione said to herself. She plopped onto her bed and laid back.

'_Fred Weasley writing to me..._' was the last thought she had, before finally drifting into slumber.

**A/N:** Alright, i am not gonna wait for a review to put up the next chapter, because at the moment I know it isn't much. So the first chapeter will be up soon, but I still would love some reviews! big smile I'll try to get some Fred/Hermione action soon, but I have to be careful not to rush it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we established that I am not J.K. Rowling?

**A/N:** Thank you, my first reviewers, I really appreciate your support! **stars-n-moons91:** Hey, thanks for being my very first reviewer, and yeah, you're probably right about the Jesus stuff, but hey, those flamers will get over it, I like the irony of Christianity in my Harry Potter fics, and I am a Christian too, so what the heck. Thanks for your concern and I hope you enjoy this chappie! **AmberJupiter: **Thank you, I am so glad you like it so far, so here, this chapter is for you, lol! Okay, well, here it is, Chapter 1!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione sat at a lone table in the Leaky Cauldron, her two medium-sized trunks beside her on the floor. Her parents had just left and she was waiting for the Weasley's to meet her so they could Floo their way to the Burrow. She pondered with her thoughts about Ron and how she would deal with him, once and for all. Apparently, over the summer before their sixth year, she had "transformed". Suddenly, alot of boys were changing their opinions about her. Her hair had in time grown out of the bushy brown mess, and into thick golden brown curls. She had gotten a little curvier, began to wear a little makeup, and she had worn more girly clothes. As in short skirts and tank tops that hugged her middle.

All throughout they're sixth year at Hogwarts, Ron had been fawning all over Hermione, along with quite a few other guys. But most of the other guys got the hint that she wasn't interested, and gave up. Ron thought he was hiding his fancy so well, but Hermione knew and was beginning to get sick of it. This summer, she would use the advantage of being at the Burrow to somehow let Ron know she was not interested in "updating" their friendship without embarassing him.

As Hermione was deep in thought, she took no notice of the redheaded figure sneaking up on her. She continued contemplating how she would show Ron that she wanted to stay friends, when suddenly a male voice went "Boo!" in her ear and she jumped and turned to face Fred Weasley.

"Fred! Don't do that, you scared me!" Hermione exclaimed in a huff. Fred had the decency to look slightly sheepish, but of course Hermione knew this was just a carefully honed skill he had used over the years with his mother. "Don't look at me like that, you goofy git! Where is your family?"

"Goofy git? Why Hermione, you wound me!" Fred whined, holding his hand to his chest. He sighed. "Well, Mum and Dad figured they would just send me, since after all, I was the one who sent you the invitation, and I would just help you with your trunk and Floo you in. Oh, you should have heard dear Ronnikins, he was going mad begging to accompany me." Hermione tried not to smirk at the thought of her best friend on his knees before his family, asking to follow his brother.

"Well, come on Fred, you bloody imbocile, let's go." Fred shrugged and picked up Hermione's two trunks and led her to the back of the Leaky Cauldron, where a fire was burning brightly in it's hearth. Fred set down her trunks and dug in his pocket, pulling out a little pouch and emptying a bit of Floo powder into one of Hermione's hands.

"Can you take one of your trunks?" Hermione nodded. "Okay, well then, lady's first." Hermione grabbed the lighter of the two trunks and threw the Floo powder in the fire. She stepped in and yelled, "The Burrow!"

Hermione stumbled onto the kitchen floor of the Burrow, where the Weasley family smiled down at her. She gave them a weak smile before scrambling out of the way for Fred. Fred stood up and grinned at his family, who weren't really paying attention to him, but instead were helping Hermione up and embracing her. There was loud chattering and Hermione was smiling and laughing at all the attention she was receiving. Fred stood there behind her and just stared, with a goofy grin on his face and eyes that were glazed over.

"Fred. Fred! Take Hermione's things to her room please! Stop being rude, standing there like that." Fred snapped out of it, and leaned down to grab Hermione's other trunk, amidst snickering from Ron, Ginny and Bill, who was visiting for the week. Fred sneered at them, and trudged upstairs with Hermione's things. He walked into her room, one of the guest rooms that was on the same floor as Fred, George and Ginny's rooms. He dropped her trunks beside the bed and turned towards the door.

Hermione was there, leaning against the doorframe, in her blue jeans and white tank top, smiling slightly at him, with her golden curls tumbling over her slight shoulders. Fred stood there dumbly, taking it in, until Hermione cleared her throat and he jumped a little. "Oh...um...well, yeah...So, I put your stuff..." Fred motioned towards the bed. "So...th-there...I'm sure you want to unpack now...So, yeah, I'll just go...If you want, I can keep Ron busy..." Hermione's smile widened as he stumbled along his words and laughed at his last offer.

"Oh, Fred, you really are funny. Thanks for your help, and I can handle Ron. I'm here to save you, remember?"

Fred shrugged. "Yeah...yeah, to save...me...so...I'll just go to my room now." He mentally screamed at himself for acting like Ron and being so obvious. She was just a girl, not even out of Hogwarts yet. Fred walked towards her, and before sliding past her and out the door, he was enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you Fred. Maybe we can get to be better friends while I'm here, and George is on his honeymoon." She said, releasing him. "It was Laura, right? The girl he married. She seemed really nice, I wish I had made it to the wedding." Fred nodded, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, Laura, she's cool, great sister-in-law. Well, I'm gonna go..." He pointed towards his room.

"Alright, thanks again. Ginny's on her way up to help me unpack. See you at dinner Fred." Hermione smiled and Fred returned it, then started towards his room as Hermione shut the door.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Weasley._' He thought as he pushed open his own door.

**A/N:** Well, there it is, chappie one. Not so good, but it shows how crazy Fred is about Hermione. Soon, Hermione will stumble out of her state of blindness. I hope you liked it, though it was rather fluffy, and maybe slightly out of character for Fred. But, yeah. Newaz, I want to say a thank you to Sarah (Fluffy Puff Marshmellow, you should check out her fics) for helping me. Love you Rah-Rah Bear!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to say it?

**A/N:** Wow, thank you to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate it. AmberJupiter: Thank you for the advice, but hey, it's summer, I'm at my dad's and I have nothing else to do but write for the next 24 days. Luna Luck: I'll try to describe Fred more here, but the whole whether he's built thing will come in later chapters. Don't worry, you'll like it. Well, anyway, again, I send my utmost thanks to Fluffy Puff Marshmellow for helping me put this up! Love you girlie! Here's Chapter Two!

**Chapter 2:**

"I think you're going to need a few more hangers, there are, like, five in this closet." Ginny said. Hermione looked up from the trunk on the bed.

"Huh? Oh, do you have any? If not, I can just put most of it in my dresser..."

"No, that's fine, I know you wanted to put your books and journals in there. I'll be right back." Ginny exited the room and went to her own for the hangers. Hermione looked back down at the trunk and resumed the action of grabbing pairs of folded jeans and depositing them into the top drawers of her dresser.

There was a slight tap at her door and Hermione turned. "Hi Ron." She said when she saw the lanky red-head, forcing a smile and thinking, 'Please, give it up...'

"Hey Hermione. Need some help? I can help." Ron offered eagerly.

"No, it's fine, Ginny's got it covered.

"Oh..." He began, looking down at the floor. Then he perked up a little. "I'll see you at dinner then!"

"Yes, of course." Hermione replied. Ron bounced off, back to the stairs and to his own room. Shortly thereafter, Ginny returned.

"Was Ron bugging you again?" Hermione shrugged and Ginny rolled her eyes. "The great prat." Hermione choked back a laugh and the two girls continued unpacking. Later, Ginny left Hermione to herself so she could take a bath. Hermione sat on her bed and opened her journal.

_July 2nd_

_I'm here at the Burrow now. I just finished unpacking with Ginny's help. I still have yet to figure out a way to deal with Ron. I'm just not interested. Anyway, Fred seems to be doing pretty well. With George's marriage it must be a bit strange for him now...I'm sure he'll find a nice girl of his own...I wonder what it would be like... Oh, I don't know what is wrong with me! The Weasley's are like family to me! But still... Fred is very... Refreshing maybe? Intelligent? Well, yes, I suppose he really is...and rather good-looking..._

Hermione stared at the things she had writtten and then slammed the journal shut. She would forget about all that. It was nothing but teenage hormones...

"Dinner's ready!" Came the booming voice of Molly Weasley, cutting Hermione from her strange thoughts. She shook her head and got up, placing the journal in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

When Hermione got downstairs, everyone else was already there, except for Fred. Hermione took one of the empty seats, in front of Ginny, who happened to be on the right side of Ron, which meant she was diagonal to him. Mrs. Weasley was setting plates in front of them when Fred clambered down the stairs.

Fred sat beside Hermione and gave her a small grin, which she gracefully returned with a small smile. 'He's almost twenty, he's almost twenty,' her mind repeated. They all began to eat when Mrs. Weasley joined them at the table. Bill was talking to his parents about his new love interest. Ginny began talking to Hermione about a book she had just read that she had told her about. They began discussing many books that both of the girls had read, and Ron was listening with rapt attention. Well, really he was admiring Hermione, which made her slightly uncomfortable. Fred noticed this with delight. Sure he loved his brother, but did he have to be nice?

"So, Hermione!" He cut into the conversation rudely. Both Hermione and Ginny looked at him, which snapped Ron out of his trance. "Any new love interests as of late?" Fred asked. 'Don't get jealous if she says yes, you will NOT be jealous.'

"No, no, not at all...I'm far too busy with studies and schooling to be bothered with things so frivolous." She replied, cocking her eyebrow a bit, as if to say, 'Really, Fred, do you want me to break your brother's heart?'

"Well, that is rather sad..."

"And why do you say that?" Hermione asked indignantly. Fred shrugged.

"You're just very pretty." He answered nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh." Ginny said, eyeing her brother strangely. Ron glared, red-faced. Fred gave them both a cheeky grin only he could conjure up.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" Fred announced happily, standing from the table. "I'll see you all in the morning then?" Everyone nodded, but Ron was still a bit angry and Ginny suspicious. Hermione was confused. She didn't know whether to be insulted or pleased.

Later on, as Hermione lay on her bed, she thought of how her heart did a little jump when Fred had called her pretty. 'This is starting to get kind of strange...' she thought before falling into a sleep strangely filled with a certain Weasley...

Fred lay in his bed, in his room down the hall and smiled to himself. Soon, Ron would finally realize Hermione wasn't interested... And maybe... Just flipping maybe... She would maybe consider having feelings for him. 'But,' he thought. 'I suppose I have to tell her how I feel, sooner of later...' He then drifted off.

**A/N:** There it is. What do you think? Review and let me know! Chapter 3 will be up very soon...unless you all decide to be very naughty, and don't review, which makes me decide not to put it up after all... Hehehe... Tread lightly my dears...lol


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I mean, come on, I would be writing the seventh book, not a fic.

**A/N:** Thank you to all of my fans, lol. Some quick words to a few reviewers: Aimee: Harry will stumble in the chapter after this, so just keep reading! Hermione-Fred-Forever: Really, your birthday? I must be psychic or something... AmberJupiter: Once again, thank you. I am so glad I am a favorite, and I'm also glad to know that you're still reading! Alright everybody, here's Chapter Three!

**Chapter Three**

Hermione had just finished her breakfast. Thankfully, it was just her, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. They were the only ones in the house who woke up that early. Hermione stood and, with a nod to her fellow females, turned to the stairs, only to nearly collide with who else but Ron.

"Hey Hermione. You want to go on a walk with me?" Ron asked.

"Uh..." Hermione started. 'It's now or never,' she thought. "Sure Ron. But don't you want to get breakfast first?"

"Yeah, uh, I-" 

"I'll be back down in fifteen minutes." Hermione cut him off and hopped up the stairs to her room. Once she shut her door she pulled off the baby blue Taking Back Sunday T-shirt and opted for a white Brand New T-shirt that was a little smaller and tighter fitting. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans. She then discarded her pj's and pulled on the jeans. Hermione trudged down the hall to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink, brushing her teeth. After the final rinse she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Sure, her hair wasn't the bush it used to be, but she still thought herself rather plain.

'What does it matter?' she thought. 'I don't want a boyfriend anyway.'

Hermione returned to her room and pulled on socks and tennis shoes and going downstairs once again. She came in just as Ron was finishing breakfast. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied turning toward the door that would lead them outside, Ron following. As they exited the house, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the mini hills behind the house. He released her arm as they walked a few steps and then looked down.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about something." Ron began.

Hermione winced. "Look, Ron." She stopped, and the two stood motionless at the top of a small hill. "I really love you, I want you to know that. I really, truly do, but...not the way you want me to." She stopped and stared into the lost baby blue eyes of her best friend. She waved her arms with frustration. She raised her voice slightly. "Don't you understand? For years, I have been aware of what you have been trying to hide from me. You're like a brother. I love you, like I would love a brother. There's nothing more to it, and no, I don't want it to go any farther."

Ron stared at her, the hurt evident on his face. "But...but why not Hermione? You can't...just give me a chance?" He pushed. 

"No..." Hermione almost whispered. "I can't. Ron, the last thing I want to do is hurt you...But I don't know what else to do."

Ron was quiet for the moment, as he looked off in the distance. "And you've known?" He said, not looking at her.

"How could I not?"

"Why couldn't you say anything? Why couldn't you just...tell me?" 

Hermione looked very sad. "It would have crushed you." 

Suddenly, Ron turned, very angry. "What do you think this is doing to me now Hermione? After leading me on? What did you think I would say? 'Oh, it's okay Hermione, you know, as time went on, my feelings just intensified, but it doesn't hurt me now as much as it would have then.'" Ron almost yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm for the last part. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Ron..." 

"No! Don't...just don't try to apologize!" Hermione opened her eyes again. Ron turned and covered his face with his hands, then turned back to her, flinging his arms open. "Do you think it can just be okay and we can go back to just being best friends, perfectly happy, perfectly content? That we can just pretend this didn't happen and you didn't stomp on my heart?"

"Ron, I didn't know what else to tell you! I didn't know what to say to you, and I didn't want to embarrass you!" Hermione cried. 

"Whatever Hermione! You have never, ever had a problem with 'embarrassing' me. I think..." He trailed off, hands on his hips and eyes to the ground. " You just...just..." He looked back up at her. "Did you just like playing with me?" 

"Ron, I-" Ron turned and began to walk back to the Burrow. "You know I'm not like that! Ron, please, just listen to me! Ron!" But it was useless. He had no intentions of listening at all.

Hermione stayed on that hill for a very long time. She sat and then laid, and then fell victim to the exhaustion that came with stress. When she did wake up, the sun was on it's way back to it's own sleep. She had been there for hours upon hours she knew, and she also knew she had to return eventually.

Ron wasn't at dinner, but that was not very suspicious, since neither was Fred or Mr. Weasley. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Bill all sat and had a peaceful dinner. Well, outwardly it was peaceful. Hermione's mind though, was a different matter. She didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't sure she could do anything, and the fear gripped her...Could this be the end of the loyal friendship she had shared with Ron?

After dinner, Hermione took a long shower and changed into tiny dark blue cotton shorts that barely covered her arse and a tight black tank top that said The Used on it. She picked up her dirty clothes and went back to her room, only to find Fred of all people on her bed. She jumped and out her hand to her heart 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly high-pitched.

"Nothing." Fred replied nonchalantly, standing up. Hermione through her clothes in a little white basket and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the Weasley twin standing before her. Who happened to be wearing a white wife-beater and red and black plaid pj's. Hermione found this comical at first, but then as Fred neared her, she found it a bit unraveling, as she noticed the wife-beater clung to him rather well, giving away a rather toned chest and arms. Quidditch couldn't do that...could it? Or did he just work out?

"Mm-hmm." Hermione maintained her composure and set an air of suspicion. "Did you want something?" Fred smirked.

"Just to say goodnight." He said smugly, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. Hermione was surprised to smell a familiar scent she recognized from summers of hanging out with her favorite cousin. "Goodnight."

Hermione's mouth dropped as Fred slid past her, pressing his body on hers slightly, and leaving the room. She tried to shake off her surprise and...was it desire? 'No, no, no, no, this is NOT happening.'

Hermione shut her door quickly and went to her bed. She laid down and then noticed the slightest lingering of the same cologne Fred was wearing. Her last wonderings before she slept were of how Fred managed to get Muggle cologne. 

**A/N:** Yeah, as you see Hermione is very into her bands. I figured I'd make her that cool. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon, so stay tuned! lol.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Seriously guys, its all JK.

**A/N:** Thank you my wonderful reviewers. FlairVerona: You're cool! Here's Chapter Four!

**Chapter Four**

It had been three days since their fight, and Ron had still not spoken to Hermione. This was stressing her out even more than she thought possible. It was Tuesday afternoon, and Hermione was in the living room by herself, thinking. Ron had avoided eating breakfast at the same time as her, and even waited until after lunch and dinner was over to eat. It was getting ridiculous.

Hermione was dwelling on these things when Harry stumbled through the fireplace. She smiled and launched herself on him, whilst Mr. Weasley followed him into the room, carrying Harry's trunk.

"Hey Hermione, I'm happy to see you too." He pulled back and looked her up and down with interest. She was wearing a light blue tank top the said Armor For Sleep in crimson cursive, and white sweatpants that had My Chemical Romance down both sides of both legs. "Heh, cool bands. I've heard them a few times." Hermione sighed in relief, for a moment she thought Harry was checking her out.

"Come on, I have to talk to you." Harry took his trunk from Mr. Weasley and thanked him, then followed Hermione to his room on the same floor as Ron and Bill. They sat down on his bed after Harry set his trunk next to the closet.

"So, what's up?"

"Ron." Hermione told Harry everything, from Fred's letter to the fight and the way Ron was acting.

"Well, then, there is only one way to solve this."

"Curse Ron into oblivion?"

"Uh...No. Drag him in here and talk about it."

"Oh, good one. Harry, I want to ask you something. Do you like living?" Harry gave her a sarcastic 'haha' look and went to go find Ron. He came back with the angry redhead, who shot daggers at Hermione, and she returned the look gracefully.

"Stop acting like nine-year-olds, you're both seventeen now, okay?" Harry started. "Look, Ron, she should have told you sooner, but she didn't. Oh well. The two of you are best friends and I know you love each other. Hermione can't control the way she feels, and you know that. You'll get over her anyway, find some other wonderful girl, and Hermione will still be like your sister."

Ron sighed and looked at the floor. "I know..." He trailed off. "But..." He looked up. "Hermione, I'm sorry. Harry's right, you're like my sister. I know that now."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, I never meant to hurt you. I want us to stay friends always."

"I know...I do too." He admitted. Hermione jumped up and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Okay, come on Harry, group hug." Hermione said holding out an arm. Harry laughed and joined them. Then the trio proceeded to sit on Harry's bed and talk for the rest of the night. At least, until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner. Then they charged down the stairs and into their seats.

It was a pleasant dinner, with everyone laughing and talking, and Hermione still could not believe how readily Ron had forgiven her. She knew that meant that he had changed his feelings during the last three days. After dinner, they all went to the living room.

They all gathered before the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cuddled on the couch, and Harry and Ron sat, each on one side of the coffee table, starting a game of Wizards Chess. Ginny and Bill sat next to each other in between the couch and table, and watched Harry and Ron play as they talked to their parents and made fun of Harry's pathetic attempts at beating Ron.

On the other side of the couch, where the others really couldn't see her, Hermione lay. She was joined by a solemn Fred.

"Hello Hermione." He said with a very serious, low tone. Hermione fought off a giggle as she looked towards the ceiling.

"Hello Fred." She said in her own mockingly serious voice.

"I've got a secret." He said quietly, looking at the ceiling also. "You won't believe it." Hermione was reminded of a song by the band across her shirt. 'I've got this feeling, I was put here just for you...' she sung to herself.

"Yes?"

"It's about my brother."

"Which one?" Hermione said, fighting off another giggle, still staring at the ceiling.

"George." Fred whispered eerily. Hermione had a big grin across her face.

"Alright."

"He was a virgin when he married Laura." He said very quietly, as if he was a scandalized old woman, gossiping to friends. Hermione gasped theatrically.

"No!" She whispered. Fred nodded sadly. "Are you?" She asked.

Fred turned his head to look at her. Hermione kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Are you?" Hermione then looked at him, still grinning.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"I don't know, does it matter if I am?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because I said." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, looking back at the ceiling.

"Alright Ms. Cocky." Fred sighed and looked up again. "Yes."

"No!" Hermione whispered, mocking his scandalized voice. Fred nodded.

"Well...I suppose I should come clean... I am too."

"At least my brother isn't alone." Fred said.

"I wonder if Laura was..." Fred tried not to laugh.

"Can you imagine how much he embarrassed himself?" Hermione nodded with silent giggles. Fred looked back at her with the most devilish grin. "What about your first kiss?"

"How innocent do you think I am?" Hermione whispered, looking at him. Fred shrugged. "Yes, I have had my first kiss. Have you?"

"I'm almost twenty, of course I have." He replied.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay." He whispered back, eyeing her closely.

"What?" She asked. Fred only shrugged again, no longer grinning. "I don't even know why I am having a conversation like this with you of all people."

"I'm just that good." Fred said.

"Mm-hmm." Hermione muttered sarcastically. (A/N: Can you mutter that?)

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hey Fred?"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes. I mean-" Hermione looked shocked. Fred grinned at his age-old trick. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Fred contradicted, leaning closer to her.

"No."

"Oh, Hermione, I think that is exactly what you meant." Fred leaned mere inches from her face.

"Your family-"

"Isn't paying attention."

"But-"

"They can't even see us." Fred cut her off again and had almost closed the distance between their lips. "Come on Hermione."

She didn't reply as he gently lowered his lips to hers. Her lips had been slightly open and his were too. He didn't take the opportunity for tongue though. He kissed her at first innocently, and it was the most beautiful thing she ever felt, when he deepened the kiss finally. Hermione found herself kissing him back, and not wanting it to stop. After a few moments, which was far too soon for Hermione, Fred pulled away.

"Not too bad Hermione." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

He stood and bid goodnight to his family as well, and Hermione lay there stunned. He left the room, and Hermione confused.

"Ginny..."

"Yeah?" It was later, and Hermione was sitting on her bed, with Ginny next to her. "Never mind." Ginny eyed her older friend suspiciously, and thought back to earlier, when both Fred and Hermione had been unseen in the living room. She knew something strange was happening. Fred was probably her favorite brother, and she knew he just might have feelings for Hermione. She just wondered if he had acted on them... And if Hermione returned them.

"I'm off to bed then." Ginny winked. "You know, Hermione...having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad, if you find the right one. Even if it was a Weasley." Hermione gaped at Ginny as she left the room and shut the door.

"I'm so confused!" Hermione moaned to herself softly, before cuddling into her pillow and sulking. The things she had felt when he kissed her... Things were happening so fast lately.

His words from earlier swam in her head. "I've got a secret. You wouldn't believe it." Was it a sign? 'I've got a feeling I was put here just for you.' Did it mean something? Something Fred wouldn't have known when he said it...

**A/N:** Okay, yeah, I know. You wanted it to be dramatic when Hermione and Ron made up. And definitely not so soon, right? Oh well, it's my fic. Sorry. I hope you didn't think the Hermione/Fred thing happened to fast. No, they do not start dating yet. Hermione is still confused. They probably won't even get together before she returns to Hogwarts. But, there will be many more yummy scenes between the two, I promise. Anyway, I hope this was a decent chapter, and since it has been a chapter or two since I said this, Fluffy Puff Marshmellow: I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, people, if you want more fluff, more love and more sweetness, I suggest you review. Be good now... Click on the button... That's it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Refer to prologue and chapters 1-4. Thank you.

**A/N: **I am so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated in like, what, four or five days? Writers block. I need to be sure I coordinate everything right so that the relationship between Hermione and Fred isn't rushed. They will NOT be together by the end of the summer. So, yeah. Anyway, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. You all put a big smile on my face. And usually made me laugh too...I get some weird and funny reviews. Here's Chapter Five!

**Chapter Five**

Hermione was woken up the next morning by Harry and Ron shaking her. "Come on Mione, wake up woman!" Ron was saying.

Hermione moaned and squinted up at the two. "What do you want?" She whined sleepily.

"Come on down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley told us to come get you. She says you don't need to get any skinnier than you already are." Harry explained. Hermione grimaced.

"Skinny. Ha. Yeah right." Ron and Harry exchanged looks of doubt. "Okay, well, go away so I can get dressed!" The boys nodded and fled from the room. Hermione dragged herself out of bed and to her closet, pulling out a baby blue, silky, and clingy shirt. After donning that and a pair of jeans, she ran her brush through her hair and hopped downstairs.

"Good morning!" She greeted the household, most of whom were done and chatting together.

"Morning Hermione." The Weasley's and Harry chorused. That's when she noticed him.

He was sitting at the far end of the table, away from where she was about to sit, and his eyes were focused on her in an enthralling gaze. He hadn't said a word of greeting to her with his family, but Hermione felt the words through his eyes.

She looked away and sat down, angry at herself for being so easily thrown off. She was already confused. It wasn't that she hadn't liked the kiss, of course not...It was that she should not have liked it. And she had. She truly, deeply had.

After breakfast Hermione followed Harry and Ron to Harry's room and they lolled about, talking and laughing, Hermione assisting the boys with their homework.

"You really need to stop neglecting this until the end of summer. It is very important that you finish it, and once you are done, you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Well, I can't exactly finish it at the Dursley's." Harry drawled with a "duh" look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"But Ron here..." She glared in the redhead's direction. "Can do his work."

"What?" Ron asked innocently. "I...didn't...understand it."

"I wonder why?" Hermione pondered sarcastically. "Come on, let's get this done."

The three went about like this until called down for lunch. Hermione took great care to sit away from Fred, but it wasn't hard cause he didn't exactly try to be near her. After lunch, she went to her room with Ginny and spent the rest of the day with her. They painted eachother's nails and talked about Ginny's latest romantic escapades and did all the things that girls love to do. (So cliche, I know) Then there was dinner. Much the same setting as lunch. Like the night before, everyone went to gather in the living room, but Hermione excused herself.

She didn't really bother closing her door. Everyone was downstairs...or so she thought. Hermione laid down in her navy blue tank top and black pajama bottoms, reading a muggle book, oblivious to the world.

There was a soft tap on her door, but she didn't notice it. She didn't realize anyone was there until her name was said, in a low, husky voice.

"Hermione." She sat up and and looked into the eyes of Fred, who was making his way towards her bed slowly.

"Wh...Why aren't you downstairs?" She choked out in surprise. Fred shrugged.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"About that kiss." Hermione nearly jumped.

"Uh..."

"I'm sorry." Fred explained. "Really. I don't want you to feel so uncomfortable around me. I mean, we're friends."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah...Yeah..."

"So...Goodnight." Fred leaned down and placed a swift kiss on her forehead, making her eyes droop and her heart speed. He then left the room and shut the door, leaving Hermione to fall back in to her bed, the book she had been reading on the floor and long forgotten.

"What am I thinking?" She whispered to herself.

The next morning she woke up early and sprinted down to the kitchen. Like the other morning, it was just her, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. She sat and ate with Ginny as one by one the male folk wandered down. When Fred came, he smiled at her and she managed to smile back, not noticing the way Ginny looked suspiciously between the two.

After breakfast, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron went outside and ran around, almost like a bunch of eight-year-olds, playing a muggle game of tag. But Fred, Bill and Mr. Weasley came out and suggested a game of Quidditch.

Hermione sat on the grass and watched Ginny and the men charm an old ball about the size of a Quaffle and divide themselves into teams. Mr. Weasley placed himself in front of the hoop tied to a tree at one end, and Ron placed himself at the other end. Then the game began.

Hermione ended up falling asleep on the ground. She was never particularly interested in the game, only at House competitions.

Fred unmounted his broom, looking to follow everyone else into the house for the early dinner, (they skipped lunch) when he noticed none other than Hermione, asleep on the grass. He smiled to himself and walked over to her.

She looked absolutely adorable, her hair framing her face, her lips pouting. It was all Fred could do to not lean down and kiss her again. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her. She let out a slight moan and Fred chuckled. "Hermione, wake up!"

Was that his voice? And his touch...she felt her shoulder burning, but not a painful burn...something pleasant, something she liked. He was laughing...such a nice laugh.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes shot open and she was looking at Fred. She jumped up from the ground and stared down at him. He slowly rised, grinning at her.

"Try not to fall asleep next time, or else I might forget to wake you up!" Fred chuckled again and turned to go inside.

'_He is so infuriating!' _

**A/N: **Yes, that is it for this chapter. No fluffyness...Well, not really. Sorry. I can't have something romantic happen _every_ chapter! Okay, so, review, I will have the next one up soon, and it should have more action. After a chapter or two, she'll be back at Hogwarts! So, okay. Soon, you will have what you want. Now, you really must review...I mean, you do want the next chapter, don't you? Come on...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Refer to other chapters.

**A/N: **Okay, maybe things seemed just a bit off in the last chapter. Oh well. Anyway, thank you reviewers, thank you. Here is chapter six.

**Chapter Six**

The weeks passed by lazily, as Hermione soaked up her days at the Burrow. She mostly spent the time hanging out with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Finally, September first was drawing near.

It was August twenty-fifth and Hermione woke up and grabbed a black tank top that said Hawthorne Heights and a pair of jeans. After she took a shower and dressed, she joined everyone downstairs for a quick breakfast. After that was over, they prepared to Floo to Diagon Alley. Bill and Fred were to go with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

They went to Gringotts and visited their respective vaults. After doing so, Bill went with Harry and Ron one way, while Fred let Hermione and Ginny drag him off to Flourish and Blotts.

Ginny was looking for her books for DADA while Fred helped Hermione look for a new book to read just for the fun of it.

"How about this?" Fred pulled a book off the shelf and Hermione looked.

"What to do when hippograffs invade?" Hermione asked skeptically, cocking her eyebrow at him. Fred shrugged and put it back.

"Just trying to help." Hermione turned back to the shelves and Fred stood and watched her. He had been struggling with his feelings all summer. He could tell her how he felt, and hope not to be shot down, or he could get over it. It did seem like Ron was over her, but he couldn't be so sure. It could still hurt him, and what was the likeliness that Hermione would like him? She didn't even like Ron!

_'To her you'll always be one of the annoying and immature prankster Weasley twins.'_ He thought to himself.

"Fred. Fred! Come on, snap out of it. Ginny and I are ready to go!" Hermione was saying to him. He blinked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hermione gave him a strange look.

_'Why has he been acting so off lately? Even more so than usual...'_

It had been a long time since he had kissed her. They didn't talk much since the night he woke her up after the Quidditch game, and Hermione thought she liked it that way. Of course, there was always the strange sensation she had when his arm would brush against hers, or something similar. And even the strange dreams she had woken up from, where she only recalled one thing: Fred was there.

They visited Madame Malkins and looked for a few other things from their lists. Then they went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others.

Fred was happy he had got to spend a day with Hermione, but he was also cursing himself. He knew he needed to get a grip and get over her. She was still in Hogwarts, and practically family really. And she was Hermione! Her liking a Weasley twin would go against all logic! And she was a very logical person, he was sure.

Fred helped his sister with her things and then went to Hermione's room. "Need anything?" He asked the brunette who was currently putting her robes in her Hogwarts trunk. She looked up at him.

"No, thank you." Fred nodded, but didn't move. "Was there something else?" Fred shook his head.

"I just like watching you." He said quietly.

"What?" But Fred just smirked at her and left. Once again, Hermione was confused. She had been able to forget about things, until now. He was just one big puzzle she couldn't make out.

After dinner that night, Hermione was sitting with Ginny in her room. She had a look of thoughtfulness on her face and Ginny finally decided to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's my brother, isn't it?"

"What?" Hermione looked into Ginny's twinkling brown eyes.

"My brother. You have a thing for my brother."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Something is obviously happening between you and Fred."

"Really Ginny-"

"Hey now, don't lie to me. I want to know everything." Hermione grimaced.

"He kissed me."

"When?"

"Like, three weeks ago."

"Oh, wow. That is like, such recent news!" Ginny commented sarcastically.

"Well! I was so confused. Because one night I came in after my shower or something, I can't remember what I was doing, and he was sitting on my bed, and I asked him what he wanted and he just said he wanted to say goodnight, so he whispers goodnight in my ear and leaves the room, just like that. And then the night when Harry came, and we were in the living room, we were talking, and then he just asks me if I want to kiss him, out of no where, and I said yes, and I swear it was an accident! And then he just leans over and kisses me, and then he leaves the room!"

"I remember-"

"And _then_ he comes and apologizes like, the next day or whenever it was, and I'm like, 'Okay.' and he's like, 'Okay.' and then kisses me on the forehead and leaves the room. And then I fell asleep after you guys were playing Quidditch, and he wakes me up and it was so weird, cause when he touched me I felt this really foreign thing that I feel every time he even brushes against me, and then he just laughs and tells me not to fall asleep, and acts like, totally different. And I thought I wasn't confused anymore too! And I've been having dreams about him, but I don't remember a thing! And today, he was just _staring_ at me in Flourish and Blotts, and I was like, 'Whatever.' But then, when we got home he came and asked if I needed anything and I said no, and asked him if there was anything else, cause he was still standing there. And you know what he said? 'I just like watching you.' And just left! What is that supposed to mean anyway? What is wrong with him? What's wrong with me?"

Ginny paused. "You done?" Hermione nodded sulkily. "It's simple Mione. You're in love."

"Am not!" Hermione jumped up and stalked out, leaving a chuckling Ginny Weasley.

"You're not what?" Fred asked when she almost collided with him after shutting Ginny's door. She stopped dead.

"Uh..." Hermione looked around frantically. "I'm not...going to...the...Quidditch game."

"Huh?"

"When we get back to school. I'm not going to the Quidditch games that don't have Gryffindor competing...Cause it's a waste of time for those not in the competing houses...I could get work done instead..."

"Uh-huh." Fred answered with a grin. "You're a strrange one Hermione." He then continued down the hall and up stairs. Hermione sighed, relieved. _'This is starting to get out of hand.'_

There was no way she could possibly even like Fred. He was Fred! It wouldn't make any sense. And he definitely didn't like her. He just kissed her cause he probably thought it would be funny. That had to be the reason...

_'But it was so nice...'_

**A/N: **Okay, I put hard work into this chapter, so I hope you all like it. The next chapter will be up very, very soon, cause I know what I want to happen. The next chappie should prove to be very dramatic and confusing for our young heroine! So, review! Please? I really like them...They make me want to write...when I don't get reviews, I don't really want to write...


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**A/N: **Okay, I want to think my reviewers, who have been so kind and helpful. I've received so many reviews and I am delighted! I can't wait for it to hit the hundreds...well, if it hits the hundreds. That would be so nice. But, can't ask for too much, right? Well, I have plot bunnies hopping around my room, and they get rather messy, so I need to dispose of them now. Here it is!

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione had been tossing and turning all night, from the excitement of returning to Hogwarts for her final year, as Head Girl. It was now well past midnight, around 1:30 she figured, and her attempts at sleep were finally labled futile.

Hermione tip-toed to her door and pulled it open carefully. She stepped out into the hall and turned to the stairs that would lead to the kitchen.

"And what are you up to, Ms. Granger?" A low, husky voice sounded from right behind her. Hermione whisked around and met the ever so clear blue eyes of Fred Weasley. She felt her heart rate speed up and mentally slapped herself.

"I...couldn't sleep." Fred nodded and stood very close to her. She felt his hot breath tickle her cheeks and tried to fight off a blush.

"Excited?"

"Beyond belief." Fred leaned down some and Hermione found herself lift her head ever so slightly.

"It's going to be a fun year for you..."

"Yeah..." Hermione whispered in a daze as Fred closed the distance between their lips.

It was a kiss that made all emotions spill forth, and Hermione felt the overwhelming need to succomb to those emotions. Her arms were wrapping around Fred's neck, his arms snaking themselves around her waist. She didn't really think about it as they stumbled down the hall to Fred's room. Her hands were moving down to his chest, tugging on the wife beater clinging to his lean muscles. The kisses had become more frenzied as both became more hungry for satisfaction. How they had gone from a few strange encounters to this, Hermione could not fathom. Fred's hand was swatting at the door until it had shut and Hermione was pushing him towards his bed.

Fred crashed onto the dark blue comforter and Hermione landed on top of him. The kisses had ceased for that moment, and they gazed into each other's eyes, before Hermione came down upon his lips again. Fred's shirt came off and Hermione's was pushed up her stomach to just below her breasts. Fred's hand trailed along the hem and Hermione shifted, giving him access. His hands were cupping her soft flesh, stroking at the sensitive nipples. Hermione gasped into his mouth. Her fingers were fumbling with the button on his loose jeans, and she was slowly pulling down the zipper.

Hermione tugged off Fred's jeans as he moved on of his hands down to the waist of her pajamas. Once again, Hermione shifted in a way that gave him permission. His hand slipped into her underwear and slowly, tantalizingly, inched towards her most intimate spot, while the other hand caressed her left breast, making her ache for his touch in that one other place...

Hermione's hands were running along his chest, and moving towards his boxers. She felt him against her and it was exciting her to no end. She was doing this to him? Her rationality was fighting with her primal instincts and her mind was racing. She had to stop this now...He was just doing this...Why was he doing this with her? She shouldn't be here...

Her hands slipped into his boxers and brushed against it...it was fascinating, and very sexy to hear the man beneath her give out a husky groan. Then she felt his fingers there. At her own entrance, and she gasped...

In that moment, her mind was going crazy...She wanted to do this, she was so worked up...It was so wonderful...But she couldn't do this with him if he didn't care...

Hermione removed her hands and jumped back, leaving a surpried and very aroused Weasley on the bed. She adjusted her shirt, and turned towards the door.

"Mione? Mione, I'm sorry, was I going to far? I'm sorry." He was standing up, reaching out to her and she shrinked back, grabbing at the door knob.

"I'm not your toy Fred! I am your little brothers best friend, and just because you want to see some action, you can't just pick me! I can't do something like this with somebody who doesn't even care about me!" Hermione's words were low and spiteful, and she was stumbling out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Fred.

"But I-"

"I know you're almost twenty, and you probably feel lonely since George has gotten married, but you can't just play with me! I'm not going to let you screw around with me like another practical joke! It's horrible that you could even think you can do that!"

"But Hermione-"

"Just don't ever speak to me again. This is wrong, and no man is going to just use me!"

Hermione entered her room and shut her door. Her words were quiet, but painful. And Fred realized it then.

_She doesn't even know how I feel..._

"Come on Head Girl!" Ginny was hopping about Hermione's room. "Get dressed!" Hermione opened her eyes and jumped up.

"Hogwarts!"

"Yes!"

Forgetting about the events from the night before, she raced around the room and dressed, amidst Ginny's excitement. After doing so, she and Ginny dragged their trunks downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had made them and Harry and Ron breakfast, and Mr. Weasley was loading their trunks into the Muggle vehicle the Ministry had loaned him.

Just before they all left, Bill came down to say goodbye. They all exchanged hugs with him and Mrs. Weasley before climbing into the car.

As they drove away, Hermione turned for one last look at the Burrow.

What she saw was the one person that would haunt her for weeks.

**A/N: **Yes, fast, sudden, probably not that well written. Review, tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **Thank you reviewers, thank you! **(hugs you all while sobbing uncontrollably)** You have been so kind to me. Really, I love you all. Here is Chapter Eight!

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione laid back and just stared up into the dark, cloudy sky and didn't even flinch as a raindrop hit her in the nose. It was October fourth and her year was slowly spiralling towards very dreary. Blaise Zabini was Head Boy, so therefore, she shared a common room with a Slytherin. Hanging out with Harry and Ron didn't seem the same. She avoided Ginny, certain the girl knew everything that could possibly go on inside her head.

The worst part of it had to be that Hermione had a slight inkling of why, precisely, she had been so unenthusiastic about everything lately. She had tried to immerse herself in what she had always been obsessed with: her studies. But she began to get bored. She didn't need to study. She didn't need to listen in class. She was confident she could _teach_ her classes. Homework was done within a half hour every night.

So here she was, lying on her back at three in the afternoon, on a day that was as dreary as her life currently, not far from the lake, being pelted with harsh rain drops, and wondering again, why, exactly, did Fred Weasley ever so much as touch her?

She saw herself as very plain, but had noticed the way the opposite sex and even other girls found her to be gorgeous. Was it that, or his obsession with jokes?

Fred Weasley had a sense of humor, but he also had a sense of right and wrong. He was a comedian, not a sadistic freak. _'But there is no way he was interested...'_ She thought.

"Hermione Scarlett Granger!" Hermione was startled out of her reverie and blinked up at an upside down Ginny Weasley.

"Hello." She said awkwardly, her mind already racing to come up with her excuse for lying out in the rain in early fall in nothing but a black The Used tank top and now dirty white shorts.

Her mind wasn't doing so good with that.

"We really need to talk." Ginny said.

Maybe around fourty-five minutes later, Hermione found herself on her own bed, in her black Happy Bunny pj's and a long sleeve light blue Happy Bunny shirt, toweling at her hair and avoiding the eyes of one of her very good friends.

"What did Fred screw up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm too smart to know how."

Ginny sighed exasperatedly. "My brother obviously chased you away."

"What makes you think it was a mistake?"

"Well, does that mean you were interested?"

"Am I interested in anyone?"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Why do you insist something happened?"

"You're not the same person you were." Ginny stated simply. Hermione glared.

"Who was that?"

"Someone who was happy." Ginny replied softly.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Hermioen looked down. "I know you like Fred. You can deny it, but that won't change me knowing. And he kissed you Hermione."

"So?"

"My brother doesn't just kiss any girl."

"Really?" Hermione asked spitefully.

"Oh gosh." Ginny sighed. "Something more happened the night before we came back here."

"What?"

"That's when you changed. Oh, Hermione."

"Stop it with that crap, okay? Nothing happened!"

Ginny shook her head as Hermione went to put away her towel in her private bathroom. "Tell that to my brother..." She said quietly, remembering the way her mother had described him as of late.

Days later and Ginny had yet to crack Hermione. Hermione wasn't going to let that happen. She was embarrassed really. She had done such things with the brother of two of her best friends. And she still wasn't sure if he had done them with her as a joke, or due to his raging, almost-twenty hormones.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny had talked Hermione into hanging out with her. So, it was almost eleven and Hermione was dressed in a red shirt that said "Fireworks After 9:00", light jeans, and tennis shoes. In a haze, she followed Ginny and everyone else in the trip to Hogsmeade, not really paying attention as she was dragged into the Three Broomsticks.

They were at a table, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Seamus. (Yes, Ginny does hang with people her own year. Just not today.) Hermione was sipping at a butterbeer when the door opened and by habit she glanced over, bored with the conversation.

What other redhead had to walk in at that moment?

**A/N: **Yes, a bit uneventful, hopefully slightly comical with the interrogation from Ginny? Well, soon the next chapter will be up. But no, not a whole lot of drama yet. There was enough of that in the last chapter. You will see, you will see, I promise. Maybe in the chapter after the next one. It all depends on your reviews...hehehe...Okay, some thank you's are in order-**pyro the dark angel:** Aw, it was fine. Really, _thanks_ for you support. Lol, just kidding. Glad you liked the last line. I was going for the dramatic exit. **NinePurpleClouds:** Hey, thanks for the review, yeah, I know it's a bit rushed, but I am trying. I try to update as fast as possible, and you will see a lot of new chapters spilling forth soon, maybe between one and three a day. At least until the eighth of July. **Led-Zeppelin-Jr.:** Really, the world doesn't need another psycho. Please contain yourself. Lol, hope you are happy. **starbaby-210: **Okay, no letter explaining his deepest emotions. No explaining his deepest emotions yet either. More confusion and chaos. Thanks for the ten, lol. **Katrina Tonak: **Yeah, I don't think I would have cared either. He's just too hot. Lol. Okay, also thanks to the people who either didn't write much, or I just don't have a comment for: **aZn iDOL, Ms. Sprinkles, SpikesDreamer, Serlene, The Gryffindor Drummer, degrassichick, **and** Antanaqui. **Love ya'll! And yeah, I know, the A/N is as long as the chapter, right? Well, very special lovin to **Fluffy Puff Marshmellow**! Now review, or no Fred/Hermione action! Lol.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **No, Harry Potter isn't mine.

**A/N: **Peace my peoples. Hey, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I really love ya'll, you're so great. Well, I didn't update yesterday cause it was my step-nephew's birthday, and last night my step-niece spent the night, and all day today I was out on my step-brother's boat with a bunch of peoples. So, that's my excuse. But hey, I'm updating now!

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione's eyes widened and she began to panic. Fred's eyes were roaming over the place, and she knew it was only a moment before he saw them. So, she dove under the table, despite the curses and confuson from her friends, and somehow managed to crawl away unnoticed before she saw Fred's shoes near the table. She slipped out the door, pausing to glance back and make sure she wasn't seen, and locked eyes with Ginny. Fred had his back turned to her, talking to Ron, and the others didn't even see her. Ginny shook her head very gently, pleading with her eyes, but Hermione turned anyway, and continued into the street.

After a few mintues of making her way through the crowds of Hogsmeade, Hermione arrived at a secluded area, where she sat herself on a patch of grass and thought.

_'No, no matter what Ginny says, there is just no way! Fred doesn't really like me. He couldn't! I'm Hermione the bookworm! The stuck-up Head Girl at Hogwarts! And he's Fred Weasley...a prankster.'_

She still stood firmly in the belief that, despite all the evidence, and all the things she should know, Fred had been playing with her. Why she just couldn't accept the truth, or what it looked like the truth was, there really wasn't an explanation...besides maybe fear.

Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them. She sat there like that, convincing herself of Fred's intentions, until she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

Yes, very predictable. Who else would it be?

"Hermione-" Hermione stood up quickly. "What's wrong?"

She just glared at him. "Stay away from me Fred, I am not in the mood for you right now."

Fred smirked. "So, does that mean that you ever are? Oh wait...of course..."

"You jackass!" Hermione pushed past him and he chuckled.

"Oh, Hermione." He reached out and grabbed her arm. She spun around and faced him, her eyes almost flaming. "What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A really, very pathetic one." Hermione wrenched her arm free. "I told you the night I left, and I am telling you now. I am a family friend, and I am not going to be some kind of toy for you. I am not that kind of girl! So, go find another girl. Shouldn't you be getting married now too? Find a girl you really like, and I am sure she will be willing to..." Hermione just shook her head in disgust and turned.

"But Hermione-"

She just kept walking. "I was hoping I had..." He sad quietly to himself. "Why did I start out like that, acting like a jerk...I should have just told her." He hit his forehead with his hand and sighed.

Hermione managed to find Ginny and, despite Ginny's persistence on knowing what had happened, Hermione was silent. Until she finally had her own question.

"Was that you?"

"Huh?" They were on their way to go back to the castle, and Ginny was suddenly confused.

"Was it you who got Fred to come? Did you tell him to meet us or something? What did you do Ginny?"

"What? Hermione, I didn't do anything. I mean, he had said he might be coming to Hogsmeade sometime, because of work, but I didn't think anything of it..."

"Wait, what do you mean because of work?"

"Oh..." Ginny cringed. "Yeah, didn't tell ya...They, George and Fred, want to open another joke shop around here...since business is so great..."

That's when Hermione's world fell...or rather, rose up.

"Granger. Granger? Come on woman, wake up!" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she was looking into the deep blue eyes of Blaise Zabini, who was bending over next to her, and poking her in the arm. "You alive?"

"No, that's why I just opened my eyes. Cause, ya know, I'm dead."

"Aww...So you're a zombie? Well, that sucks, better inform Dumbledore."

"Zabini, what do you want?"

"It's time for class."

"And you care that I might be late...why? How did you even know I was still sleeping?"

"Cause your door was still open. Obviously you didn't care last night. And I thought I'd be nice."

"Oh." Hermione climebed out of bed and dragged herself to where her robes sat, waiting for her.

"Try to wake up next time." Zabini said, leaving the room.

"Thanks man." She called after him.

It was just another day. Another boring day that dragged on and on, while Hermione listened to her teachers drone and did simple things that she had been doing for years. All that really weaved through her mind were thoughts of why a certain somebody just had to do certain things to her. After one kiss, one taste of what could happen, Hermione was aching for more. And the worst part was..._'He doesn't even care...'_

Maybe it was that Fred had to say it himself. Maybe it was that, no matter what anyone told her, she just couldn't believe it, cause it would be too good to be true. It would be too perfect. But when was that the case? When did Hermione end up caring about Fred Weasley? When did she end up liking him? Wanting him? And somewhere in there, though she would never admit, and didn't even realize...Needing him?

**A/N:** Not much. But when I do get some inspiration, (Where are my plot bunnies!) I will be sure to hurry up and post! Thanks again reviewers!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Me. Got it? Okay. Harry Potter. You following me? Alright. No? Good, you're doing good. Ownership? Nice! Alright, so here's the hard part, try to keep up. Me(plus)Harry Potter(equals)No Ownership. One last piece. Ownership(plus)Harry Potter(equals)J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Hello, hello, hello. Finally found a plot bunny. He was hidden in my TV, on channel 40. It was during a commercial. I was watching Happy Gilmore. Finally know what that movie is about...Anyway! So, I might be starting a new fic soon, providing this goes well. I might wait til I'm finished with this, might not. From the looks of it, this will be about 15 to 20 chapters, give or take a little. We'll see. Anyway, faithful reviewers, thank you! I really appreciate it, everything! So, here it is, chapter 10!

**Chapter Ten**

Hermione was exhausted. Every night had proven to be a very difficult obstacle. Her mind and her heart were at war, as cliche as it may be. Stubborn feelings, and the mindset that she wasn't meant to be happy, was fighting with every word Ginny said concerning the matter of her older brother, and every thought that reflected some of the stranger run-ins she had experienced with Fred Weasley.

It was becoming increasingly ridiculous. By mid-November, she knew there was only one way to figure it out.

Hogsmeade weekend was upon the Hogwarts students, another weekend they could spend flitting their ways about the town. Hermione followed the others, putting up a front full of cheer. But in the back of her mind, she knew, if she wanted things to start getting back to normal, she had to do something that she really wasn't too willing to do.

Down the street from the bookstore she was currently residing in, was a small building, one that used to be home to an old quill shop. And Hermione knew from Ron and Ginny that this would be the new joke shop for the Weasley twins.

But, being the careful and practical woman that she was, Hermione sat in the small part of her favorite bookshop that had little booths where you could drink coffee and read. And this was precisely what Hermione was doing.

She had quickly found a book, a little novel she had been eyeing during her previous visits, about the comedy and confusion that ensued when love was lit between two souls. She began to read it, hoping to finish the first chapter and evaporate some of the nervousness that had plagued her all weeks.

Hermione knew she had to confront Fred, and hear it herself, so she could get on with her life. Hear that he wasn't serious about anything that had involved her, and ask exactly why he had resorted to such measures as what he had.

But those intentions were soon forgotten.

"Oi! Hermione! Imagine finding you here!" Hermione looked up.

Red-hair, freckles, tall and grinning.

"George?"

"That's the name, don't wear it out!"

"What are you doing in a _book_store?"

George feigned hurt. "You don't think I can read?" Hermione just stared at him. "Aw, shucks Mione. I thought you had more faith in me than that! Oh, and many points for recognizing me! Anyway, Yes, my darling love enjoys a good book here and there, and secretly," George leaned in a bit, "So do I."

"Oh...I'm sorry George, I didn't mean any offense."

"Oh, none taken! So, whatcha readin?" George slid into the seat across from her and peered at the book in her hands. "Oh! 'Love and It's Many Splendid Misfortunes'! Very good book. Of course, Fred would know it better than I. He's read it about a million times."

"Oh?" Hermione perked up a bit, mentally slapping herself.

"Yes, yes, he's got it, sits on his bedside table, never goes anywhere else, except for in his pocket when he expects that he'll need entertainment." George paused and eyed Hermione suspiciously. "But you wouldn't really be interested in hearin g about my dear brother."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit. "I...I'm sorry?"

George sighed and looked at the table for a silent moment. He then looked back up into the eyes of the beautiful and intelligent girl that his younger brother had befriended and adored for so long. "He's been crazy over you, you know. He's buried himself in that book, and, once you read it, you'll see why. But he hasn't found the answer he's been looking for...You've gotta find it. Cause Fred's dug himself a grave, and he knows it. But he's not ready to lie down."

Hermione stared at the man before her and realized all the things she had never seen...or maybe marriage just does this to you...

"George-"

"Mione, listen. I don't know what Fred said to you, and I don't know exactly what he did that has you so convinced he's out for nothing but to play a prank and get some pleasure. But, he's a Weasley. And he's my brother. And Hermione...he's _Fred_. He's a real man, not a lousy excuse for one. You should know that." George sighed and shook his head. "He wouldn't ever hurt you Hermione. He wouldn't hurt anyone, well, not unless they deserved it. And from the way he's been talking...he's found the same thing I stumbled upon about a year ago."

Hermione looked down at the book in her hands. "There's no way."

"Yeah there is. Girl, I know you are the most brilliant witch. But, sometimes...you really need to get a clue. If there is any girl my brother wants to be with, and who my brother wants to protect and care for...somehow, I know that that girl is you. No matter the small age difference, and the fact that you really think he is up to no good every time he takes a step toward you. That's not right Hermione, and you know it. You knew it all along, and I'm telling you. There is nothing wrong with being happy."

"This is so-"

"New? Such a very new concept, and so sudden, when you were about to wrench yourself from the safety and comfort of this bookstore and find him and demand that he tell you why he had to play with you? And then right before you thought you might finally find peace and escape him?"

Hermione just gaped at him. "You really are Ginny's brother."

George smirked. "Yeah...And Hermione..." George stood. "He wasn't playing with you. He meant everything he did."

"How do you know?"

"Easy. He's my brother. And any fool can see he's mad for you." George grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it. "It'd be nice for you to join the family, and not with Ron."

And away walked George Weasley, pausing to grab a book from a dusty shelf, and then pay for it. Hermione watched him go and sighed.

Looking back at the book in her hands, she sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

"Listen to what he said! And what I have been saying! Hermione, give him a chance! In fact, do what you had set out to do yesterday! Make him explain! Ask him why he did all those things and he will tell you! And then maybe you can believe us!"

"Ginny, this is insane."

Ginny sighed and put her face in her hands. "Of course it is Hermione!" She looked up. "It's my brother? Could it be any other way?"

"I'm going to my dorm."

"What? We're not finished!"

"Yes, we are."

Ginny followed her friend to the stairs. "Hermione!" Hermione turned sharply.

"Okay! Okay, Ginny. Just let me think...I want to read this book...and then I want to think..."

Ginny nodded solemnly.

"Just try not to break any more hearts."

"If I can keep mine in tact..."

Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room with a goodbye to Harry and Ron and stole away to her own.

Blaise Zabini was lying on the couch in front of the fire, just staring in to it.

"Zabini?" He waved his hand a bit. "Something wrong?"

"I'm fine Granger. But thank you for your concern."

"Are you sure?" Hermione inquired, stepping closer to the Head Boy.

"Yes, I am. Just reflecting on life and love, that sort of thing."

"Uh...Excuse me?" Blaise sighed.

"Sit Granger." Hermione hesitated and then came around, sitting next to him.

"I didn't know you were such a deep person Zabini."

"Yes, well, niether did the rest of the world."

"Today I've been receiving a lot of talks that lead me to the same thoughts that you claim to ponder?"

"Ah...yes...love?"

"Maybe not quite that..." Hermione trailed off and looked at the boy, or really, the man, next to her. "But maybe so..."

"You know," Blaise furrowed his eyebrow. "Love is such a complicated emotion. One that perplexes me and many, many other humans in this world to no end. I have my theories, and my thoughts."

"You think you could share your wisdom, with someone like myself?"

Blaise turned and smirked at her. "You mean with a Gryffindor muggle-born who is at the top of her class? Of course. I know no discrimination these days."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm happy for that...I need all the help I can get."

Blaise turned back to the fire. "Love is blinding. It makes you do stupid things, it makes you make mistakes. You can only hope you don't mess up so bad, that those mistakes unravel you. Because then, you might just lose the one you have lost it all for. And you don't want that. You have to say things you're scared to say, and do things you're not sure you should do. There are those who think they are saying everything they need to, but sometimes, there is the misinterpretation. Oh, misinterpretatioons. Horrible incidents..." Blaise paused.

"Do you mean...that maybe he might think...that she knows he cares for her...but she doesn't really know? And she just thinks...that he's toying with me...just as a joke, for laughs, and, even though I guess I knew all along, I was too scared to admit what it might be? Or was I too scared it was too good?"

Blaise was looking at her now. "Sounds like you've been fighting your own demons." He stood. "I'm off to bed Hermione. But, here is my advice: listen to your heart. So overused, right? Cliche? Well, it is the truth. So, take it or leave it." And he was up the stairs and into his room.

It was only later as she was crawling into bed, too tired to read, that she realized it.

_'At least I made a break-through somewhere...Zabini called me by my first name, and he's showing me he has a heart...if only other things would look up this well...'_

**A/N: **Wow, I'm tired, and my hand kinda hurts. I don't know if it is as much to ya'll, but I did a lot of typing, and a lot of erasing, and retyping. So, yeah...Well, hope ya liked it. I worked so hard, the inspiration was just spilling forth. Please, please, I would really love a good review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I swear!

**A/N: **Okay, people say I update fast, but I really don't think so, but hey, if it's good for you, it's good for me. Well, anyway, I didn't want to do this, but I really don't have much choice if I want ya'll to still love me! I'm leaving tomorrow at 11 to go to see my grandparents until Monday, so that means no updates for about 4 or 5 days! Or wait...6 maybe, I dunno. Well, anyway, then next Friday, I'm going back to where I live in Florida, so updates won't be quite as often. But, I will be trying! So, here is Chapter eleven, and coming right up after this will be Chapter 12 and MAYBE Chapter 13. That's alot of updating in one night...

**Chapter Eleven**

_Fred,_

_If you want to talk about everything that has happened, meet me tomorrow night in Hogsmeade at the Shrieking Shack. If you want to work this out, be there at precisely midnight. _

_Hermione_

"Okay, take this to Fred Weasley in Hogsmeade." The brown owl flew off and out the window with her letter, and Hermione exited the owlrey. She hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. Once she arrived, she took a seat by a revenous Ginny.

"Hey Mione."

"Hello Gin."

"What's up?"

"Not much."

"Whatever."

There was silence as the hall gradually emptied, people hurrying back to their dorms to grab textbooks before their next class.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow night." Hermione said quietly. Ginny looked at her.

"What are you going to say?"

"More like, what is he going to say?"

"What do you plan on asking him?"

"Well..." Hermione paused to think. "I suppose I'll begin by asking him why he kissed me in the beginning. No...no, I'll begin by asking him why he wrote that letter!" Hermione's eyes took on a bright twinkle.

"Uh...Mione...You know why..."

"No! Gin, don't you get it? If he was so annoyed by Ron's obsessing over me, he would have had _you_ write the letter."

"Well...I suppose, but even if it was a different motive that had him writing the letter, wouldn't you think he'd still have me write it, since that's what it said anyway?"

"No, because if George is telling the truth, than maybe he just wanted to see if I'd come by his request. To see how things stood between us!"

"I suppose that might be it..." Ginny said. "It is a bit sketchy, but it makes sense."

Hermione was grinning ear to ear. "That is what I am going to ask him!" She glanced at her watch. "We gotta get to class!"

The next night, Hermione rummaged through her clothes like a mad woman. She would never admit she wanted to look hot for a guy, but it was the truth.

"Zabini!"

"What?" It was 10:30 and Blaise walked into her room when she opened the door and called him. "Oh, lookin sexy Granger. As always." Hermione blushed. She was wearing a clingy pure white tank top that had gold sequins spread across the chest and thinning out as it went a bit lower, and loosened a bit at her waist, where it waved out with sheer layers. She was also wearing a pair of faded, comfy fitting jeans, with white tennis shoes. Gold hearts were dangling from each ear. She looked very stunning, the perfect mix of casual and eloquent.

"You think I look nice?"

"You could seduce the coldest heart with barely a flutter of your eyelids."

It was true. Her eyelashes were enhanced by a sweep of mascara, and lids accented by silver dust. It was all she needed.

"You really think so?"

Blaise smiled. "Aw, beauty, whoever the man may be that you are going to be with tonight, he is definitely very, very honored, as I am, just to be in your presence."

Hermione laughed. "You're such a poet Blaise!"

"I try." That's when something very strange happened: He hugged her. "Good luck Hermione." He wished her as he pulled back.

"Thank you."

Finally, at a quarter til 12, Hermione set out to sneak through the castle, til she made it onto the grounds. As she neared the Womping Willow, she drew out her wand and sent a spell towards the knob at the trunk, stopping the thing momentarily as she rushed through the entrance to the tunnel, careful not to dirty herself.

Shaking slightly, she eventually entered the Shrieking Shack. She climbed the stairs and looked towards the bed.

He was already sitting there.

**A/N: **Okay, a very long list of shout outs.

**NinePurpleClouds: **Hey, thanks for reading my story, all just because I have been reading yours and stuff, and reviewing. So, I guess we're good, right? Well, anyway, I hope you're really liking this.

**Keilen: **Aw, is it really one of the best stories you've ever read? Seriously? That makes me feel happy beyong belief! I have worked so hard!

**JamieGirl: **Heh, marriage did do George some good, didn't it?

**Russ: **Okay, next chapter, and it will be "The good stuff."

**the pure rose: **Wow, original? Not completely so, there are lots of Fred/Hermione's, but I am so glad you think I have done a good job of making this a realistic thing.

Okay, not so long. I have had many great reviewers, and the ones that I don't mention are thanked immensely. I really love ya'll, whether I put your name here or not, and you have no idea how much I appreciate your support and kindness!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey." Fred's voice was soft and his eyes were wondering over the beautiful woman in front of him. "Wow..."

Hermione smiled, and blushed a little, but quickly reminded herself why they were here. "Why did you send me that letter?"

Fred's eyes were wide, at first in confusion, and then drooping a bit in understanding. "I wanted to see you. I mean, Ron was being annoying, but Hermione...I guess I just wanted to know if you'd come...and you did..."

"Why did you kiss me?"

Fred stood. "I should have said this in the first place. But I didn't. And even after I knew my mistake, that day in Hogsmeade, I still didn't tell you. Instead, I acted like a jerk. Hermione...You're beautiful, you always were." Hermione shook her head. "No, don't deny it. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. You are, always have been, and always will be, absolutely beautiful. And...I like you. No, that's not it...I'm falling in love with you. And I know it's fast, and I know it's sudden, and I know you probably hate me now, but I am. I wasn't playing when I kissed you, and when we...did those other things. It was real to me."

Hermione was choked up, with emotion and surprise and confusion. "I...Fred, I don't know what to say..."

Fred smiled. "I didn't think you would. I'm sorry Hermione...I guess I should go..."

"No!" Hermione stepped toward him. "Okay...Fred, after kissing you and everything...Well, it drove me crazy. I mean, I don't know what has been wrong with me, but I think about you constantly now. I was so convinced you were just...not serious...And it made me so mad, and depressed even. But...now...if you're serious, then...I want...Oh, I don't know what I want. I don't even understand...Fred, I read that book. I talked to George and I read that book!"

Fred looked confused. "What book? Wait, you talked to my brother?" Hermione nodded. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh...Oh, that book..."

"It was really...insightful. Almost feel slike the author wrote it to show me..."

Fred stepped closer to her, and she tensed up. "Do you, even remotely...care for me?"

"Like that?"

Fred nodded. "Like that."

"I...don't know..."

Fred bowed his head and Hermione stared at him. She then placed her hands on both sides of his face, and he looked into her eyes. "But I don't think I'd mind finding out." She leaned up towards him, noting dully in the back of her mind the surprise etched on his face. Then their lips were touching.

It was a mind-numbing kiss for them both. It was an exquisite feeling. That's when Hermione's answer came, and she pulled back. "Okay. I know."

"You know?" Fred asked grinning, and she grinned back.

"I know."

"And?"

"Definitely like that."

"That's good."

They went back in for the kiss, deepening it in passion, and somehow managed to tumble into the bed. Fred was lying on top of her, his weight shifted for her comfort. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are we going to...?"

"Do...?"

"It?" Fred finished.

"No." Hermione answered. "I'm waiting til marriage to actually..."

"Then what happened that night...?"

"Was nice."

"Too far?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just don't want to..."

"I understand." Fred kissed her lips softly. Hermione deepened the kiss and wrapped her hands in his hair. Fred's hands slowly moved down to the sheer fabric of her tank top. Hermione pulled back and pulled down the straps of her top. Fred helped her pull it down and to her feet, removing her shoes as she actually giggled. He smiled and the top was on the floor. He moved up to her bared breasts and softly kissed around the pink nipples on each, in turn.

Hermione moaned, in complete ecstasy. Then she began tugging at his white button-up, and it was off. Slowly and seductively, Fred was unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off of her. His were off quickly and he was trailing kisses down her stomach, until Hermione pulled him back up to her mouth.

Suddenly, not even thinking of what she was doing, Hermione was reaching inside Fred's boxers and stroking the magnificent manhood. He groaned. Then, as revenge, he moved away and lowered himself down to her panties, whch he pulled off slowly, kissing the insides of her thighs. After the underwear were discarded, he began to do something that drove her wild.

After moans and yelps, and wrapping her hands in his hair, she finally knew what it was that all experienced women talked about. She actually had an orgasm.

Fred came up and laid beside her as she tried to control her breathing.

"I never did anything like that." He said slowly.

"I never felt anything like that." Hermione looked at him. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Hermione grinned. "So...Uh...I know this sounds so unlike me...I feel kinda naughty now too, this is really hot...but...Want me to return the favor?" Fred looked at her and bit his lip.

**A/N: **Well, uh, yeah, that was quite a scene, huh? A bit smutty I guess...Hope you liked it, and that it wasn't something that, you know, you found too morally wrong, and now you're gonna stop reading and stuff. So, please, please review. I know it's fast and stuff. But they're not going to have sex until marriage. So...yeah. Hope you liked. And yes, Hermione was very OOC. But, all girls can get down and dirty, lol.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I swear, I do not own it, so you can't sue me. Wait...can you? Don't.

**A/N: **Okay, last chapter for about 5 or 6 days people. Short, but enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione opened her eyes in the happiest state she had ever been. Sunlight was pouring in any little crevice that would allow it and she was cuddled against the chest of none other than Fred. She was wearing simply his white button-up shirt and he was in his boxers. She laid there, feeling almost as if in a movie. Everything had been too perfect.

But reality would have to kick in sooner or later. It was Saturday morning and Hermione had to be sure she was back before noon. It was probably after ten now...She knew Blaise would cover for her if needed, but she didn't want to give him too much trouble.

She felt Fred shift beside her. She looked at his face as his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He greeted. Hermione grinned.

"Good morning."

"I suppose you would be leaving me soon?"

"Kind of have to." Hermione answered guiltily, sitting up. Fred sat up with her and put his arm around her shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"Just joking Mione. But I wish I could stay here with you forever..."

Hermione looked down. "So do I." Fred grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up, and he kissed her.

"Send me an owl, okay?"

"Okay."

Both stood up, and Hermione grabbed her clothes. She shyly unbuttoned his shirt, and handed it back to him, then turned away to dress. But Fred's eyes still roamed over her, praising every beautiful detail. He believed all women, at least all that were kind and good, were beautiful creatures. But Hermione was breathtaking.

He dressed himself, and walked Hermione downt he stairs, and to the base of the tunnel.

"Goodbye." They kissed.

"I promise I will owl you."

"Okay." Another kiss.

"Bye."

And with that, Hermione was off.

The trek back to the castle wasn't too bad. She raced across the grounds, praying she was not seen, and once in the castle slowed to a walk. She passed a few people heading to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, and she finally arrived at her common room.

After changing into different clothes, another pair of jeans and a red MCR t-shirt, she headed to breakfast, where Ginny was waiting to hear everything.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron were there, so after they finished eating, they went to Ginny's room.

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for not giving me the details...don't want to know that about my brother." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so, now that you have finally come to terms and dealt with your love life, can we skip to mine?"

"Uh...sure."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked very solemn. "You have connections."

"With who?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"...Blaise? You like...Blaise?"

Ginny nodded. "Blaise."

**A/N: **Uh-oh! Get it Ginny! Okay, so there. Short, but hey, it's something. Will Ginny and Blaise be together? Will Hermione and Fred stay together? Will you review? Cause that would be really nice. Anyway, yeah, I know, I need another twist soon. It's coming after my Ginny/Blaise action. So, please review, and I will update next week!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine. Well, the fic is, Harry Potter isn't.

**A/N: **Hey, thank you SO mcuh reviewers, I love you, lol. Anyway, I got back yesterday, but I had writers block...sorry...anyway, here's Chaper 14! Please enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well? Do I look okay?"

Ginny was standing in the center of her dorm in a casual black halter that showed off her gorgeous stomach and low-rise, faded, hiphugging jeans. She had a belly-button ring in, that was blue crystal and dangling. She looked stunning, but so casual.

"Oh, sweetie, much more than okay." Hermione answered. "You look hot!" Ginny grinned. "Come on."

Hermione and Ginny marched through the Gryffindor Common Room, where they received many looks, not excluding a very fierce one from a very hyped up Ronald Weasley.

"Ginny! What in the world are you wearing?" He exclaimed outraged.

"Clothes. Ta-ta for now darling!" Ginny blew her brother a kiss and followed Hermione out the Portrait Hole.

"Wicked Gin."

"Thanks." Ginny replied with a self-satisfied grin.

The two girls stopped in front of Hermione's Common Room. "Ready?"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course."

Hermione raised one eyebrow and turned to the portrait of roses, with a unicorn in the center. "Lissette."

The portrait swung open and they entered.

Just their good luck too, because Blaise was lounging on the couch.

"Good afternoon Zabini." Blaise looked up to welcome the Head Girl.

"Good after-Woah!"

"Hey Blaise!" Ginny greeted cheerily.

"Hel-lo Miss Weasley!"

Hermione hid her amusement and turned to Ginny. "I have to go change, you mind waiting here?"

"No problem." Ginny replied, still smiling at Blaise.

Hermione left the room, feeling very accomplished. _'The Weasley brothers would kill...'_

"So..." Ginny began, joining Blaise on the couch and scooting near to him. "What's up?"

"My...Uh...I mean...Not much, you?"

Ginny giggled. "Just hanging out with Hermione...But I guess now I'm hanging out with you."

"Yeah..." Blaise's voice was low and husky. Ginny moved in closer, with only a trace of the smile she had.

"Something wrong?"

"Things have never been better." Blaise answered before pulling the saucy redhead to him and planting a full-force, heated kiss on her lips.

Ginny responded with pleasure and ended up straddling the gorgeous man. Her hands were entangeling themselves into his hair and his hands were gliding up and down her back. She pulled back slightly, her swollen lips still close to his own.

"Blaise, you have no idea how much I have wanted you."

Blaise having already been turned on, this only made things more intense. "Damnit Ginny, I've wanted you too, and now more than ever."

Moments later, he was carrying her up to his room, dropping her on his bed, shutting his door, and then he was above her, now shirtless. Ginny's hands roamed over his dark flesh and she gasped when he moved his lips down to her neck, sucking and licking and biting and attacking. She began to moan softly, until his lips met hers again, quieting her.

His right hand was up her shirt and cupping one of her breasts when her hands moved to the buttons on his jeans. Then he moved back, moving his hand too.

"What's wrong?" Ginny sat up and looked at him as he pulled back off the bed.

"I don't want any of this to be based upon...that." Blaise sunk back to the bed, beside her, and took her hand in his. "Ginny, do you actually want to be _with_ me? And not just like that?"

Ginny looked surprised. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here..."

Blaise was relieved. "So you actually care about me?" Ginny blushed and nodded. Blaise smiled an amazing smile and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

It was shortly after that the two fell asleep holding each other. When Hermione opened the door and saw, she thought it best to leave them there.

Hermione found an owl waiting for her in her room when she came in to put on her shoes for dinner.

_Hermione, _

_I just wanted to owl you and tell you how amazing you are. I've been thinking about you ever since the other night. I'd like to meet you again soon._

_Love, Fred_

Hermione smiled ecstatically and slipped the note into the bottom drawer of her dresser. She then went on her way to dinner, silently wishing her two friends across the hall good luck.

**A/N: **Not much, but hey, it's something...I need more plot bunnies...darnit...Well, I'll try to update soon, and make it good too. And to all of you who reviewed and said it looked like Blaise was into Hermione, sorry, he was just helping her, he's very sweet in my fic, as you can see...very sexy too...Please review! Kisses to all of my admirers so far. On the cheek. Kisses on the cheek. I'm not that weird. A few quick shoutouts to a few people. Sorry I can't reply to all of you!

**reflectivelvet:** Do I get cookies now?

**Crazy-Physco: **Don't worry, they aren't going to break up at all, but there will be a few tough times for them, of course, just like in any relationship.

**aireeka: **Yes, the band-obsessed Hermione may not be what you deem Hermione-like at all, but this is her showing her embrace of muggle-culture, which she was born into. So, actually, it makes perfect sense. She's seventeen, and although she is a witch, she's still muggle-born, and she was raised in the muggle community, with other muggles, so she is into muggle stuff, like her bands. But, it's cool if you don't think the same thing. Thank you for your compliments, I appreciate your support!

**wiccan-witch88: **Are you actually wiccan? Oh, anyway, yeah, see, I guess I gave alot of people the impression that he did like Hermione...

**Benni jean: **Well, now you know that they do get together. Thanks for the review!

**sarahbuggs: **Yeah, Ron/Harry, _that_ would certainly be a twist in the game. lol, but no, thanks for the suggestion though, and for the review!

**NinePurpleClouds:** Yeah, he's a pimp alright. "Ba-da bop ba-da...He's pimpin it!" lol, my friend Alicia used to sing that...Thanks for reviewing, and keep updating your own damn story, cuz "ba-da bop ba-da...I'm lovin it!" Okay, I'll stop now...You're lucky you haven't been inflicted with my version of the Zelda theme song...

**TacoFiendXFiendoftheTacos: **Dude, your name is superiorly ass kickin awesome! lol, anyway, thanks!

**Ms. Sprinkles: **_Hugs you_ Aww! Thank you!

**Antanaqui: **I'm sorry. My cool grandparents lived. Well, grandma's cool, grandpa's a bit dorky, lol. Anyway, thanks!

**PadfootsLuvr: **Yeah, I can recommend alot of good Herm/Fred...can't think of any, lol, I'll try to email you soon!

Okay...ever noticed that when I say a few shout-outs, it's a lot, and that one time when I said a lot, it was only a few? ...weird...anyway, please review!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** It's all J.K.'s. I got my own novels to write. She can keep hers.

**A/N: **Thank you reviewers, you have been very kind. I'm probably not gonna finish this before Friday, unless I get _alot_ of plot bunnies. So, then my updates won't be quite as frequent as they have been. Sorry. Well, here's Chapter 15.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Alright Hermione, what are you so bloody happy about lately?"

"Huh? What ever are you talking about Ronald?" Hermione asked. Harry leaned over close to his besr friend's ear, but said loudly enough for his other best friend to hear him:

"I think she's in love mate."

For a moment, and just a slight moment, a strange look crossed Ron's face, sparking a little nervous jump in Hermione, a jump of guilt. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have to get used to this. I'm about over it all, you know. Anyway, who's the lucky guy Mione? He better be somethin special, or else I'll have to kick his sorry arse."

Hermione laughed, a bit nervously. "Well..."

"Come on, we're your best friends, you can tell us." Harry urged.

"Maybe we should go some place else to discuss this." The boys exchanged a look, and then shrugged.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, they entered the Room of Requirement, which was set up as just a quaint little living room, done in mostly beige. Hermione sat in a small, comfy chair, and the boys sat across from her on the sofa that was set on the other side of the coffee table. The boys each grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice set on the table and looked at their friend expectantly.

"Ron, are you sure this is all behind you? That you can deal with this?"

Ron looked at Harry, and then back to Hermione, and nodded. "I'm good Mione."

"Well, this might be a little much." Hermione began to fidget, looking down at her hands.

"Any time now." Harry pushed impatiently.

"Well...Uh..."

"Hermione!" Both boys snapped simultaneously, and immediately, practically before they finished her name, she blurted out loudly,

"It's Fred!"

Both sat in shock, not sure if they heard her right. Hermione's eyes were closed and she had her face scrunched up, waiting for a reply, a reaction.

"Uh...come again?" Ron said after a minute or two.

"Fred." Hermione said softly, looking at him now.

"My brother...Fred...My brother?"

Hermione nodded slowly. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped.

"W-well..." Harry stuttered. Ron stood up and walked around the table, to a now fearful Hermione. Harry watched closely, worried. Then ron pulled Hermione up and into a hug.

"Great! That's really great! Ha! Harry, can you believe this? Hermione, the genius and bookworm and almost _stuck-up_, prettiest girl in Hogwarts, who never breaks the rules, and my brother Fred! The biggest prankster ever and the owner of a prosperous jokeshop! She might be my future sister-in-law now! Mum always loved her like a daughter!" Both stared at him in surprise. "What? Am I not supposed to be happy for you?"

"No...No, I think it's wonderful. I'm so relieved." Hermione broke into a smile, and Harry stood and hugged her witha goofy grin.

"Congratulations Hermione. Fred's a great guy. This is just very unexpected."

"Yeah...it was for me too..."

The three friends went to the Gryffindor Common Room and hung out for most of the rest of the night. Later, when almost everyone was in bed, Ginny came in, looking only slightly ruffled.

"Where have you been? Out in those clothes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron, give it up. Get over it, I'm sixteen." Ron looked angry for a moment, but then smiled.

"Did you know Fred and Hermione have been dating?"

"Yes Ronald, how bloody thick do you think I am? It's old news." Ron looked taken aback.

"Well, thanks for telling my sister first Mione." Hermione grinned at him sheepishly, then turned to Ginny.

"I'll go up to your dorm with you for a little while." The girls went up, leaving the boys alone.

"What an odd day." Ron commented.

"Odd indeed. Chess?"

"Of course."

"So, how'd everything go, you flame haired vixen. Ginny giggled as she sat on her bed with Hermione.

"He's so sweet! And he has liked me too! For a while! We were about to, you know, hook up, and he stopped, because, you know..."

"He's a good guy. He doesn't want to take advantage of you, and he wants it to be special." Hermione finished softly.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed in a faint, dreamy voice.

"We are the two luckiest women on earth."

Ginny laid back after slipping into her covers. "Yes...I do believe we are..."

**A/N: **Well, I hoped you all like how I did this chapter. Review and let me know. Thank you reviewers, I love ya'll!

**The Lady Luthien:** In this fic, I made Blaise a really good, decent guy. So, no, he wasn't in it for a one night stand. He really has liked her, since the end of her first year, when he secretly found out about the Chamber of Secrets incident. Later, I will have a scene describing the details. But, since then, he formed an acute interest in her, and then kinda fell for her.

**The Gryffindor Drummer:** Well, I dunno, he just might come to the castle, but not sneaking. Like, as business with Dumbledore, and he kinda gets to see her. I dunno...

**NinePurpleClouds:** Yeah, they are some pretty horny teenagers huh? Lol, yeah, you should play Zelda sometime. Last year, when my friend gave me a whole page in her yearbook, I just decided to write my version of the Zelda theme song...you should play it sometime...Anyway, I've never played Donkey Kong...Well, actually, my brother had a game when I was really little, but I don't know...Anyway, I hope you update your story soon too!

Okay, so thank you to everyone else, the support is immensly appreciated. Hugs and kisses to you all! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hello people. Sorry I haven't updated...no chances and even when I could, no plot bunnies. Anyway, I am almost finished with the 6th book, my best friend let me borrow it, and I am contemplating what to do with this fic. I could just leave it, and let you're imaginations run off with you, I could maybe write a quick epilogue after this, as an A/U, or if you want more than that, I could write more chapters as such. Whatever the people want. This short chapter will only be a few paragraphs, if more than one. Sorry. And no time for shout-outs, I'm on my boyfriend's computer. Sorry!

**Chapter 16**

A few days after Ginny and Hermione fell asleep on her bed, rudely awoken by Ginny's roommates hours later, Fred turned up at Hogwarts, to discuss with the Headmaster whether Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would be granted the right to send merchandise to the students. After the very beneficial (to Fred and George at least) meeting, Fred hung out in the Gryffindor common room with his girlfriend, siblings, and friends. Having received permission from Dumbledore, Fred began frequenting the castle to see Hermione, so she no longer was forced to break any rules. After a few weeks, Ron discovered Ginny's affair with Blaise Zabini, and he didn't take it quite as well as he took the news of Fred and Hermione's relationship. But after sitting down with Blaise, and then Blaise enduring another similar episode with Fred and George, things began to go smoothly...until the rest of the family found out...

**A/N: **Alright, I can end it right there, I can write an epilogue, I can write, like, 5 more chapters, come on, vote time! Oh, yeah, and obviously Blaise Zabini isn't the same as he's described in the book. So, yeah. Please review and tell me what you want. Oh, and to my first few flames, I do have something to say, even though I said no shout-outs.

**Marina: **What was the point of reviewing Ch. 12 and saying it was good, then review Ch. 15, say it was boring, and then review 16 and say that my story is dumb and has no point? Explanation please?

**DanRadcliffegurl101: **Okay, if you don't like it, and you want to tell me that, you don't have to do it rudely. Maybe Blaise and Ginny went fast, but most of the authors on would have had them actually have sex. I've read alot of fics where it's worse than what I put in here. I am sure you have too. I know you probably are never going to read this, but honestly, you don't have to be so awfully rude.

I do think that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I don't really resent being flamed, because I knew to expect it, and that, at one point, every author receives a flame and criticism. But, for it to be done so rudely, and for it to be done in an inconsistant manner, that is unacceptable. But hey, whatever. Anyway, please review. Vote and let me know. And to all the reviewers who exclaimed, "I LOVE YOU!", I love you too, lol.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I was having trouble finding plot bunnies and chances to get to a computer. Thank you reviewers, I love you! I am so pleased with the love I've gotten on this story from you all! So, here is a chapter, finally!

Chapter 17 

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione could barely stand, she was so excited. She made her way from her chair to where Dumbledore stood, taking his hand and her diploma. She could see the twinkle in Dumbledore's crinkled old blue eyes. Her grin couldn't get any wider. She took her seat.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered outside by the lake, celebrating. Fred was there, by Hermione's side, holding her hands and beaming down at her, waiting for the moment. Then it came.

Across the other side of the lake, the house-elves were instructed to set off fireworks in honor of the graduating class. All the attendants looked on in appreciation, clapping and cheering. Fred drew Hermione by the hand to the front of the crowd, by the very, very edge of the sparkling lake that reflected the pretty colors.

Hermione looked confused as Fred dropped down on one knee, realization striking her in slow motion as the crowd quieted, being overcome with the same conclusion, all smiling and watching, enjoying the romantic tactics of the clever Weasley twin.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most beautiful and intelligent girl that I have ever had the privilege to even know. I love you, and the experience of loving you has left me so overwhelmed with emotion and passion, something I never knew I could feel so strongly. And I want to spend the rest of my life feeling this way….with you."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and tears began to prickle her eyes.

"Hermione Tiara Granger, will you marry me?" Fred stared up at her, pleading and adoring.

"Oh Fred…" Her voice cracked. "Of course…."

Fred jumped up and hugged her, held her as she sobbed and the spectators resumed their cheering and clapping, now for the marriage that would take place.

Those were the most beautiful fireworks Hermione had ever seen…Years later, Fred would still insist that sight didn't hold a candle to Hermione's beauty.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know short, but it seems like a perfect stop-point for this chapter. Sorry if it seems more like an epilogue. I hope you all liked it! Sorry if at some point I wrote Hermione's middle name, and I put it a different one in this chapter, I don't feel like going back and checking through one prologue and sixteen chapters. Special thanks to:

No One 

**Close2MiiHeart**

**Dannyfrank**

**Stephanie(mrs. FredWeasley)**

**Silly little 13 year old**

**Holly Krum**

**redheadlover**

**SeverusSnape'sLove**

**Kayree**

**Lupin'sLuver**

**xPlayboyBunny67x**

**Slyzerin**

**Sakura-jr17**

**LEXIANNA**

**purplecrazy2291**

**iheartfredandgeorge83**

**Professor Jaida**

**Led-Zeppelin-Jr**

**ie**

**SugaAngel86**

**Kendra**

**luna luck**

**The Gryffindor Drummer**

**Kiwi93089**

Sorry if you're one of the many random people not mentioned. This was just too long a list…But I still love you all! Please review!


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: **Hey guys! It has been SOOO long…I told ya'll I'd continue, and I got so many reviews asking if it was the end…Does nobody read these Author's notes? But, since that is a simple enough place to end, and I've lost all inspiration for this story, I have to leave it here, with just an epilogue type thing.

**Epilogue:**

So, months later, the couple was happily married. About a year and a half after this, Blaise and Ginny also joined together in marriage. Fred and Hermione still hadn't produced offspring, but it took Blaise and Ginny about two months for the news of her pregnancy to spread. (No, I mean, she got pregnant. She wasn't already.) After they had a little girl, Fred and Hermione produced a boy…A year later. They were each other's favorite cousins.

**A/N: **That was bad, but hey, you know what happened. Bye!


End file.
